Some surgical procedures utilize implants having a stem or other protrusion for anchoring the implant to a bone. For example, in total ankle replacement, a talar dome may have a stem extending from a bottom surface into the talas. The stem is configured to maintain the implant in a predetermined orientation with respect to the bone and provide additional fixation into the talus. In order to attach the implant, a hole must be formed in the bone to receive the implant.
Formation of the hole by, for example, a drill, may result in an uneven hole. Current formation techniques do not allow for the formation of holes having non-circular shapes such as, for example, square holes, to receive implants and/or stems.